


I'll fill the graveyards until I have you

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Blood and Violence, F/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Slayer!Kara Danvers, Vampire!Lex Luthor Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: She’d taken out every single guard and mercenary that had been waiting for her...no one between her and her quarry now.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lex Luthor Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	I'll fill the graveyards until I have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



The door was slowly pushed open as Kara Danvers forced her way inside. Her hand dragged along the wood, leaving a bloody smear as she staggered into the office. She was tired, sore, her body covered in bruises and cuts that were still healing, even with her Slayer abilities. But she’d made it. She’d taken out every single guard and mercenary that had been waiting for her.

No one between her and her quarry now.

Sitting on his desk, Lex Luthor casually sipped from a glass of Kentucky bourbon, eyes holding an almost child-like glee as he took in the Slayer’s battered frame. The light from the fireplace cast shadows that danced along the walls and across his face, giving him an almost demonic appearance. Fitting.

Luthor was a young vampire, not even fifty years old, and it was that very youth that had allowed him to adapt to his vampirism in ways that the old ones before him had never dreamed. Owning a multi-million dollar corporation was also a nice benefit in that situation. Rather than muscling his way into other groups by force, he used his resources and wealth to bend others to his will, and  _ eradicated _ any who refused to play ball. Or any that tried to expose him for the monster that he was.

Like her cousin Clark.

“It’s over,” Kara growled, trembling with rage as she glared at the bloodsucker that destroyed her family. “You’ve lost.”

Lex tilted his head, slowly slipping off the desk and setting the glass behind him. “It’s hardly over, Slayer, and - if I’m being honest - I don’t know how to lose.”

The  _ hiss _ that escaped Kara’s lips almost threw her off with how vicious she sounded, but she didn’t care at this point. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll teach you in the split second before you’re dust.”

A grin slowly formed over Luthor’s face, and despite his eyes flashing a subtle red, the beast did not emerge. In all their confrontations, Kara had never seen his game-face. “That’s why I like you, Kara.” He said her name tauntingly, but at the same time with a hint of  _ fondness _ that made her want to scream. “You truly believe that, even though you’ve completely exhausted yourself getting to me, taking out a good chunk of my hired help, and even sending Slade off with his tail between his legs.” There was a flash of annoyance in his tone at the mention of Wilson, and the werejaguar deciding the job wasn’t worth the money he had been offered.

Kara stalked closer, lips pulled back and exposing a blood-stained grin as she shrugged. “Shouldn’t feel too bad. It’s not like he was the only one. Mercy didn’t even stick around to watch you croak.” She spat the last sentence, muscles tensing, fully expecting Lex to launch himself at her for bringing up Miss Graves the way she did.

Instead, Lex shrugged. “Oh, I sent her away before you arrived. After all,  _ someone _ had to go dig up Mr. Kent’s body. He should be rising any moment now, and he’s going to be very  _ hungry _ …”

The words hung in the air for a moment, and then they and all they implied struck Kara with the weight of a sledgehammer. The stake nearly tumbled from numb fingers, and she shook her head frantically, blue eyes widening in horror. “No, no, you...you wouldn’t, you-you’re lying!” Disbelief was suppressed by rage, and Kara lunged, the hand wielding the stake darting forward, spearing towards the monster’s heart.

Unfortunately, she’d played right into his hands. Lex snapped to the side, catching her wrist in a grip of steel. At her peak, she would have easily twisted out of his grasp and broken his nose with her fist. But she was not at her peak, just as he had counted on. It was a fact that she hadn’t truly weighed, not until he twisted her arm, jamming the stake into her gut.

A strangled cry of pain escaped Kara, and she tried to push back, but Lex held firm, keeping her close as he leaned in, sniffing her. “Shh, shh, we both know that won’t kill you...neither will this.” She didn’t see it, but she heard the bones of his face shifting, and horror washed over her.

_ No! _

It was too late. He yanked her head to the side and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck, tearing a yelp from her. The sound that escaped him caused her to freeze; it was such a hungry,  _ feral _ sound that for a split second she was convinced someone else had made it. She struggled weakly, but Lex did not relent as he almost lazily fed from her.

Finally, his fangs retracted from her skin, and his tongue snaked out to greedily lap up the drops that spilled from the wound. “Mmm...cherry flavored,” he practically cooed, sending shivers of revulsion through the Slayer.

Despite the pain and horror at Lex’s words, she had clung to her anger stubbornly. “You’re lying, you’re...fucking lying. You would never turn Clark!” She hissed, her voice strained, barely above a whisper.

One hand combed through her hair, and a brief chuckle escaped Lex before he leaned in, lips pressing against her ear as he purred, “...why dear Slayer, I thought you were a reporter.”

And then she was falling, and she spun in mid-air, trying to swing her fist and just catch the smug bastard in the face. Just one.good.hit.

But he was already gone, leaving her alone in the mansion with nothing but the ashes of slain enemies, her blood as it stained the carpet, and the waves of horror that washed over her as it fully dawned on her that Lex had taken the last family she had...in the worst way possible.

Her voice returned to her, and Kara Danvers, vampire slayer, screamed as her world truly came crashing down around her.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me out of nowhere; and I was having such trouble with this assignment, but I hope you like it!


End file.
